User blog:YandereWolf1025/Kalaallit Nunaat/Greenland
Here is another OC for the series Hetalia. The character mostly represents how the people of Greenland have changed over times, rather than how they are in modern day. Since I could not find many stereotypes, I may have made a few of my own based on the research I have done. See if you can spot them. (if there is any) Certain aspects are for comedical purposes. ''----'' ~Human Name~ Freydis Ivaana Hansen |Reason behind names: Freydis is the name of one of Erik the Red's daughters. Erik was a Norwegian-born Icelander who created some of the first few settlements on Greenland, as well as giving the land a name. (Grœnland ) ''Although, reason why he left Iceland in the first place was because he fled. He was charged for man-slaughter...// Ivaana is the most common/popular female name over in Greenland. // Hansen is a common Danish surname over in Greenland| '~Human Age~''' Appears to be the same age as Iceland; about 16 or 17 years old. |The two nations are strongly connected through history, as well as the fact their situation could have the same reasoning as America and Canada being twins as well.| ~Gender~ Female |Throughout history, most of Greenland's political have been, and still are, female| ~Appearance & Attire~ Freydis is of average built for her people, and has a common, somewhat fair complexion of her inhabitants. When she was younger, her ash blonde/light brown hair was rather messy and unkempt, and reached just below her ears, and she wore the traditional attire of the Inuits, the natives of her country. Also, her eyes are a few shades lighter than Iceland's- a violet-blue hue of sorts. Currently, her hair is just a few inches lower/below her shoulder blade, and she is often seen with a dark colored head band. She also has a small scar on her right cheek- just below her eye; most likely cause by a small mishap during a hunting expedition. Recently, she has been trying to catch up on the latest 'trends', much like her older twin brother- Iceland- has been doing. Thus, she normally wears a long, knee-length, beige or brown winter coat, a wool scarf(white or black), thick, black gloves, shorts that are often hidding by her coat, and thick winter stockings, accompianed by dark brown hiking boots that lace up all the way. ~Personality & Interests~ She's a rather kind and normally reserved girl- however there are occasions, normally when under great deals of stress or pressure, that she basically becomes a female "Erik the Red".... That rarely happens, thankfully. Her interests compose of hiking, fishing, exploring, coming across a good book or two, and of course- interacting with the native wild life. Stumbling upon a natural hotspring every now and then is also an enjoyment. ~Relations~ |For those not yet aware of Greenland's history- the country not the character- Iceland did indeed find it first, followed by Norway, and of course Denmark followed suit with various settlements along the coasts....| Iceland: As stated earlier, Emil Erikur Steilsson is in fact Freydis' biological twin. He was also the one who basically gave her land a name that translates to it's current state. |Similar case of these sorts siblings IN CANNON are... America and Canada. They are twins; even though one country is older than the other|. Currently, they seem to get along well, and it's hard to guess they are even siblings. Norway: Lukas Sigurd Bondevik was shortly given word of Greenland's founding after Iceland- who was only a young adolescnt at the time- sort of bragged in the way all young children do. He somewhat raised Greenland and Iceland- but in actuallity Mathias- or Denmark; was the one who did. |This is true in history...0-0| As of modern times- Greenland appears to respect Norway and considers him as a brother of sorts. |Yes, technically Freydis would be blood-related to Emil, Lukas, and Mathias....| Denmark: it should be obvious that this person was the one who raised Greenland- however, Mathias was rather strict and harsh while raising Freydis, strangely. Now; she tends to be rather distant, but still considers him as family, despite the odd ways she was 'nutured'. Category:Blog posts Category:Original character Category:Hetalia APH